Benutzer Diskussion:Richy8964/Archiv
__TOC__ The Vault Dürfen wir eigentlich Beiträge aus dem Original Wiki "The Vault" 1 zu 1 Kopieren? (Übersetzen versteht sich) Gruß -TheDava 22:25, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Perk & Endecker Ich würde dich mal bitten die Vorlage:Perk zu überarbeiten. Momentan sieht das ganze noch ziemlich komisch aus. Gruß TheDava 23:39, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du bitte auch die Seite Endecker in Entdecker umbenennen? Danke im vorraus -TheDava 01:51, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich konnte leider keine Kategorie für die Fallout 3 DLCs finden. Habe sie aber der Kategorie "Fallout 3 Perks" hinzugefügt. Gruß TheDava 13:39, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Arbeitsteilung Ich möchte heute im laufe des Tages die Base-ID Seite von der englischen Vault anfangen zu übersetzen. Würdest du dich um die Level-Seite kümmern? Wäre echt Klasse Gruß TheDava 11:13, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Berlin Jo kann ich machen. Viel Spaß in Berlin. Gruß TheDava 14:25, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) G.E.C.K. Anfragen Experimentelles MIRV Ich bräuchte bei Gelegenheit mal die Infors zum MIRV aus dem GECK (Wenn du wieder da bist^^). Gruß TheDava 15:09, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Qualitätssicherung Sehr Nice! Danke :-) Erspart viel Arbeit--TheDava Vorlage:Waffen Ich werd die MIRV Seite morgen drauf umstellen :-) Danke für die Ankündigung - TheDava 22:57, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Qualitätssicherung Hallo, ich habe den Artikel Tinker Joe komplett überarbeitet. Wie kann ich den jetzt aus der Qualitätssicherung entfernen? Danke schonmal Gruß BornInTheUsa Fallout 3 Waffen Wollte nur mal sagen, das ich auf der Seite "Fallout 3 Waffen" nur verlinke (z.B. Plasmagranate) welche ich neu erstellt habe ;) wenn das ok ist?^^--FileX 13:17, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Habe das Wichtigste aus dem Beitrag rausgeholt und eingefügt, kannste jetzt löschen. Wie verwende ich die Waffen Vorlage?--FileX ::Darf ich "Fallout 3 - Waffen" übersetzen, so gut ich kann? Würde mir Freude bereiten ^^--FileX :::Im Artikel, lässt sich der Abschnitt Kleine Waffen nicht mehr bearbeiten -.- vielleicht könntest du das hinbekommen? Also bei"Kleine Waffen" sind an jeder Seite jetzt 2x = Zeichen. Ich hab "Small Weapons" nur übersetzt ^^ dann kam das...--FileX ::::hat sich erledigt, habs selbst gemacht xD--FileX Eindeutschung Uff diese Eindeutschungen sind ja ekelhaft. Ist das in der deutschen Version auch so? Hab hier die US Version und bin jetzt ziemlich froh darüber :P--Livinskull 00:28, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi! Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich die Hauptseite etwas ändere? Einfach bisschen aufhübsche, Blogs draufsetze, ... und sowas. Um dir ein besseres Bild machen zu können, kannst du ja mal hier oder hier schauen. Ich würde als Buttons (falls überhaupt) dann die wichtigsten Kategorien nehmen. Ich würde mich über eine Rückmeldung auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 18:02, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hi - hab die Seite geupdatet. Du findest Links zum Bearbeiten der neuen Vorlagen in der Hauptseite. Ansonsten - einfach hier einen Kommentar schreiben, damit die Sache etwas belebter wird :) Hoffe, dir sagt die neue Hauptseite zu. (Ich werde noch eben den Link korrigieren, den man beim klicken des Logos erhält) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 13:31, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Add-On-Quests Gibts eine Liste von allen Quests aus den Add-Ons? Ich bräuchte nämlich ein paar Infos welche Quests eigentlich dazugekommen sind bei PL und BS. PS: gibts auch Motherrship Zeta im Laden zu kaufen also als DVD? hab nämlich kein Live --Birnengulasch 22:45, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Metro Stations Ich erstell ja grade viele Seiten, also hab ich mal eine Frage. Ich würde gerne die Metro Stationen erstellen, aber wie soll ich das machen? Soll ich schreiben "Fairfax Metro" oder "Fairfax Metrostation" schreiben? MFG LanceVanceDance 17:35, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt "Fairfax Metro Station" geschrieben. Du kannst mich ja benachrichtigen oder es ändern, falls du nicht einverstanden bist ;) LanceVanceDance 17:51, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, das ist ja die englische Bezeichnung, was ich gerade benutze ;) Ich werde noch mehr Artikel erstellen, weil hier ja noch einige fehlen :) LanceVanceDance 20:48, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. Ist sehr gut geworden ;) Ich mach das so: Ich schaue die Seiten auf dem englischen Wiki an und schreibe sie quasi ab, also übersetze sie im Prinzip. Nur leicht abgeändert, damit es keine Kopie wird ^^LanceVanceDance 21:12, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimpaks/Stimpacks Kannst du vielleicht die Seite "Stimpack" löschen? Erstens gibt es die Seite schon, zweitens ist da ein Rechtschreibfehler drin. Das wäre echt cool ^^ LanceVanceDance 18:12, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Quests Ich hab die Vorlage soweit fertig. Schau sie dir mal an und ändere gegebenfalls, was geändert werden muß. (Bloodbearer 03:26, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Erstmal abwesend Yo ich wollt nur bescheid sagen, bin jetzt für 8 Wochen weg, muss arbeitstechnisch mal wieder ins Ausland. Werde aber nebenbei, wenn ich Zeit habe, schon ein paar Dinge fürs Wiki machen und sie später uploaden. ansonsten bleibt mir noch dir nen schönen Sommer zu wünschen. CU (Bloodbearer 18:42, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC)). P.S.: Bevor ich es vergesse, ich werd auch einige Vorlagen bis dato übersetzt haben... RE: Forum:Bild, das am oberen rechten Seitenrand Guten Morgen, damit das grundlegend funktionieren kann, solltest du erst einmal diese Vorlage übernehmen und alles so anpassen wie englische site das hat. Den teil für die common.js hab ich dir bereits kopiert und eingefügt. Die Vorlage übernehmen, Cache leeren und ausprobieren. Sollte etwas nicht funktionieren, sag einfach Bescheid und ich sehe mir das ganze an. Schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 06:15, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Freut mich das ich dir helfen konnte [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 12:51, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Agatha's Song verbessert Hi ich hab jetzt Agatha's Song verbessert ich hoffe das geht nun in Ordnung so Für das "Powerarmor" kann ich nix das war schon so... Achja und wenn du für Rüstung und Kleidung noch eine Vorlage basteln könntest dann würde ich da ein bisschen was machen. Liebe Grüße DJToxica 09:27, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ergänzungen Hi zusammen Da ich dass Spiel in den letzten 2 Monaten sehr intensiv gezockt habe ( vorralem um mal alle Achievments zu machen, Einzigartige Rüstungen/Waffen zu bekommen werd ich mal durch die Seiten sehen und mal schauen was sich noch Ergänzen lässt / sofern es meine Zeit zulässt ) Worüber ich an dieser Stelle echt froh wäre wenn irgendjemand sich explizit " Point Lookout " genauer ansehen würde, aufgrund des Umfang des Addons hab ich dass Teil Zeit und Lusttechnisch bisher immer ausgelassen ( Pitt, Anchorage und Mothership Zeta kriegt man immerhin in einer Stunde durch wenn man schnell ist und nicht grade auf " sehr schwer " zockt. Weitere Änderungen an meinen Beiträgen So ich weiss meine ersteren Beiträge waren nicht das wahre aber nun hab ich sie etwas aufgebessert Das Fantastische Aqua Cura! ist nun komplett ich habe ausserdem einen Beitrag zu den Rohstahlbarren inklusive aller Fundorte verfasst (3 Stunden Arbeit...ich kann nimmer...). Ich blick nur nicht wie ich des auf der Seite mit den ganzen Items verlinke....wobei die in eigentlich nicht in eine der Kategorien Passt mein Vorschlag *Neue Kategorie: Schrott und Questitems Dort könnte man dann auch Beiträge zu den ganzen Dingen machen die man so findet... Ausserdem musste ich feststellen das die Vorlage:Item nicht wirklich funktioniert dit sollte man irgendwie noch machen vieleicht habbich auch was falsch gemacht jedenfalls klappte es nach 1 zu 1 rauskopieren nicht...ich hab bei den Rohstahlbarren vorerst die normale Infobox verwendet. Ausserdem würde ich gerne zu den Belohnungen für die Rohstahlbarren die jeweiligen Beiträge verfassen eine Vorlage für Kleidung wäre nicht schlecht ;) Das war's erstmal LG Da DJ Okay da wär doch ne Frage EDITED Meistens den Graphischen weil er übersichtlicher ist. Aber ich kann auch den Quelltext Editor benutzen wenns sein muss. Was die Waffen betrifft, da mein ich diese Seite hier : http://de.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Fallout_3_Waffen Trunkhs 09:13, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC)Trunkhs Probleme mit der Waffenvorlage. Moin hab mir noch vorgenommen dir dat zu erzählen und zwar habbich ein recht merkwürdiges Problem mit der Waffenvorlage...irgendwie nehm ich eine nach der anderen auseinander :D irgendwie wurde es auch bisher noch nie verwendet jedenfalls ist dort kein Resize für das Bild drin was dieses ergebnis zur Folge hatte: Klick mich Ich weiss langsam Stress ich ein bisschen...aber irgendwie....dachte ich mir müsste mans melden... DJToxica 09:27, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nich gleich so pampig -.- Also was dat mit dem Image_px anbelangt habbich vergessen das rauszumachen mir war klar das es nix bringt -.- Naja ich werde den wert jetzt entsprechend ändern ;) NEIN ich hab es nicht einfach rauskopiert ich hab die Waffenvorlage von hier genommen und nur die Werte abgetippt...woher soll ich die sonst bekommen? Das mit dem Sonstige Effekte war mir dann auch klar aber dann is mir gestern der Router abgeschmiert als ichs machen wollte... Das mit Pagename habbich ein bisschen expermimentiert wie gesagt ich mach nicht so oft an Wiki's mit Und ja ich werde nun dein Universalartikel nehmen....also als Vorbild DJToxica 13:27, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Sry war ein bisschen genervt...mir läuft hier andauernd alles heiss....mir ist heute mein Selbstbau-Router abgebrannt und musste doch Tatsächlich nen neuen Kaufen....und meine PS3 kann ich alle paar Minuten neustarten weil FO-3 immer wieder freezt... alles in allem bissl doof alles im moment...naja...mal sehen wann mein nächster Beitrag kommt ;) Fallout Tactics Hi.Cih wollte fragen ob du in die Sidebar "Fallout Tactics" einfügen kannst. Dateien Hast du einen Plan, warum das Hochladen von Bildern in diesem Wiki abgeschaltet wurde? LanceVanceDance 16:49, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay, anscheinend funktioniert es wieder. LanceVanceDance 17:05, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Interaktionen Hi bin wieder im Lande und habe auch mein nächstes Projekt gestartet. Bin gerade dabei die Vorlagen für Interaktionen zu übersetzen, bzw. ein zu bauen. Bloodbearer 17:33, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen So ich habe jetzt die Vorlagen: * Interaktionen * Interaktionen FO3 * Interaktionen/aux sowie die zugehörigen Dokumentationsseiten fertig. Bitte schau sie dir an und gib ein Feedback. Habe angefangen an Vorlagen für die Benutzerseiten zu arbeiten. Folgende werden es: *Übersicht editierte Inhalte *Navileiste für Schnellzugriff auf Seiten wie: **Wartung Handbuch **Löschanträge **defekte Verlinkung **doppelte Verlinkung **neue Seiten **Problemberichte **unspezifizierte Kategorien **Dateien ohne Kategorie **Seiten ohne Kategorie **gesuchte Kategorie *Unterkategorie Auszeichnungen und Geschenke *Geschenke *Vorlage:Wettbewerb|Wettbewerbs Auszeichnung *Projekt Auszeichnung Sag mir bitte deine Meinung dazu. Ich bin der Meinung so kann man einiges klarer strukturieren, bzw. aufwerten. (Bloodbearer 07:57, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Darf ich ungefragt seiten verändern? Hi Richy, ich bin neu hier und habe wenig Ahnung davon was man hier darf und was nicht. Darf ich ungefragt in den Seiten eines anderen Verfassers etwas einfügen, das meiner Meinung nach eine Verbesserung wäre? (Beispiel: ich habe bei Chaste Acres Milchwirtschaft angefügt, dass man dort Rösti-Bauteile finden kann, jetzt will ich beim Rösti einfügen, dass man an diesem Ort nahezu alle teils seltenen Bauteile finden kann) Wär das OK? Ansonsten finde ich, diese Wiki ist eine super Arbeit. Habe diese Seite erst gestern entdeckt, obwohl ich schon sehr lange Fallout 3 spiele. Man kann hier sehr einfach mitmachen, das ist gut für alle Ödlandentdecker und macht Spaß Vaultier 23:38, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Admin Weißt du, ich bin ziemlich oft hier on und erstelle oft Seiten bzw. bearbeite Seiten, ich kenn mich mittlerweile richtig gut aus. Was hälst du von der Idee, mich zum zweiten Admin zu machen? :D Weil das Wiki wird langsam größer und alles. Felix. 11:52, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Danke :D Weil ich hab echt viel gemacht und kenne mich aus, ich glaube, ich wär ein guter Admin.^^ Felix. 12:03, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Danke, ich bin jetzt auch Admin. Ich hoffe, dass ich so weiterhelfen kann, das Wiki zu vergrößern ;D Felix. 14:21, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :Ist doch egal, ob ich dich überhole. Ich erstelle halt ziemlich viele Seiten, da kommt was zusammen. Aber die Zahl an Bearbeitungen ist unwichtig. Und als Admin läuft es gut...ich konnte schon zwei unangemeldete Benutzer sperren wegen Vandalismus :'D Felix. 17:46, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich soll auf der Hauptseite den vorgestellten Artikel ändern? Okay :P Felix. 22:20, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Quest: Schiess ihm auf den Kopf, Türproblem trotz Schlüssel Vielen Dank erstmal für die freundliche Aufnahme in der Wiki, So mein Problem: (plattform xbox 360, fallout 3 ohne addons, uncut nur pegi, Englische Version, Rank 20, Saint als karmastufe) Bei der Powerrüstung t51b habe ich den quest so wie in dieser wiki befolgt (wäre auch alleine draufgekommen). 1. Anlauf: alle drei überredet den schlüssel zu geben, tennypenny abgeknallt und + Karma bekommen. im bunker atomrakete abgefeurert, dann die erste tür per spezialschlüssel geöffnet, zweite klappt nicht. schlüssel wäre notwendig (meine spezial keys: dave, dukov und ted strayer im schlüsselbund vorhanden) - nada 2. Anlauf: schlüssel abgegeben, quest beendet, dann underworld dem erdboden gleichgemacht und schlüssel wieder an mich genommen (sie erschienen im inventar) . gleicher weg, aber selbe tür funzt nicht. THX im voraus . ich entschuldige die Kleinschreibung StrangeSaint 18:19, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Questhilfe - tausend dank Habs hinbekommen (schiess ihm auf den kopf). danke. leider war tennypenny schon hinüber (kein geld) danke (hast mir den tag gerettet) strange saint StrangeSaint 20:05, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: New Vegas Kein Ding, ich werde dir helfen, außer, ich weiß es selbst nicht ;D. Yes-Man heißt in der deutschen Fassung Ja-Sager. Felix. 18:37, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also, der Reihe nach: 9mm Pistole, 9mm Maschinenpistole und Sekuritrons (übelst schlecht eingedeutscht...das hätte auch bei Securitrons bleiben können). Felix. 09:39, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 2. und letztes Mal Rat bei der xbox 360 version Hallo Richy, ich weiss, dass du/Sie F3 für ps 3 hast. vllt könntest du/Sie leute in der wiki mit der xbox 360 version fragen, ob man die englische version auf einer deutschen xbox mit deutschen addons (als harddisk, kein download über xbox live) kompatibel sind. ich habe mich schon umgehört, aber das internet gibt nix her. Ich vertraue eher den progamern hier, die unermüdlich das wasteland durschstreifen auf der jagd nach abenteuern . Denn Saturn hat die dt addons alle zusammen für 15€ im angebot. wäre allzu schade, wenn das nich funzen würde. StrangeSaint 19:35, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Strange Saint P.S: thx für die Hilfe im quest davor Screenshots hochladen Hi, ich wollte mal ein paar Screenshots hochladen um die Vault berichte etwas farbiger zugestalten. Dabei bekomme ich leider die Fehlermeldung das es ein unerlaubter Dateityp ist, die sind Jpeg, daraus schließe ich das ich die irgendwie konvertieren muss. Falls das der Fall wäre es prima wenn ich nen Link zu einem Freewarekonvertierer der sowas kann bekomme, falls nicht würde ich gerne wissen was ich falsch mache. Ach und was hat das eigentlich mit den vier Tilden aufsich? Kiku Blume der Nacht 15:52, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Was zur...? Hallo Richy, ich hab die Vault gestern entdeckt und wollte direkt ma meinen Senf dazugegeben :) Jetzt hab ich das Problem, dass ich mich ni so richtig auskenne. Ich lese auch oft Sachen bei Wkipedia nach, hab aber noch nie was editiert oder bearbeitet. Ich hab den Artikel zum Hoover Damm bearbeitet, aber es war sehr schwierig dahin zu kommen wo ich wollte. Wenn ich auf der Seite auf den "bearbeiten" Button klicke steht da verschieben und es öffnet sich ein leeres Textfeld. Ich wollte aber den bereits bestehenden Artikel verändern. Hab dann ma in die Bearbeitungshistorie geschaut un da nen "bearbeiten" Button gefunden der mich an mein Ziel gebracht hat. Jetzt meine Frage wie funzt das denn richtig und wie kann ich z.B. ein Inhaltsverzeichnis einfügen, ich hab noch mehr Infos zum Damm. Dank im voraus, DinkyTheDinosaur 14:04, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Autodidakt Dank dir für die Auskunft. Ich hab mich selber schon n bissel reingefriemelt, das mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis hat sich von allein gelöst. Aber wenn ich auf den "bearbeiten" Button bei einem Artikel klicke den ich noch ni bearbeitet hab, erscheint da immer "verschieben" und das Bearbeitungsfenster geht auf is aber leer?! Das bedarf einer Erklärung, Dank dir. DinkyTheDinosaur 08:08, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ok^^ STIENKSTIEFEL 17:46, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Bilder Jo das hab ich auch. Das ist aber anscheinend nur mal wieder ein kurzer Fehler im Wiki, das kam schon öfters vor. Es dürfte normalerweise nicht zu lange anhalten, spätestens bis morgen oder so. Felix. So heiß ich glatt. 20:41, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Nur 5000+, weil ich jetzt mehr Zeit hatte. Das Schuljahr neigt sich dem Ende zu, Abschluissprüfungen sind gecshrieben. Also...hab ich abends bisschen mehr Zeit. :D Felix. So heiß ich glatt. 20:46, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Navbox wird falsch dargestellt Nabend ich habe die Navbox für die Übersichten in FNV erstellt, allerdings wird die Vorlage nicht verschachtelt ausgegeben, was stimmt damit nicht, kannst du mir da vielleicht weiterhelfen? Siehe dir das ganze mal in der erstellten Vorlage an: Vorlage:Navbox_Übersichten_FNV, wenn die in Artikel eingebunden wird, erzeugts nur Datensalat. Alessio79 18:20, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag zur Navbox Hallo Richy, mir ist dieLösung zu dem Problem nun bekannt, allerdings bräuchte man dafür Admin-Rechte, um bestimmt Dateien ändern zu können. Wie kann ich mich denn als Admin qualifizieren? Dann könnte ich die Änderungen wie an vielen anderen Vorlagen auch schnell übernehmen. So werden auch die Navigationsboxen (kurz: Navbox oder Navboxen) richtig dargestellt. Melde dich bitte, sobald du Zeit dafür hast. Herzlichst :) Alessio79 13:05, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Zu entsperrende Seiten Hallo Richy, allerdings bräuchte ich dazu Adminrecht, soweit ich informiert bin. Falls nicht umso besser. :) Also folgende: MediaWiki:Common.css und MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Und kein Ding wenn du nicht gleich antwortest, RL hat doch Vorrang, das akzeptiere ich. :-) Alessio79 15:46, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bewerbung als Admin Nabend Richy, ich bin nun schon täglich hier on und erstelle stets neue Seiten bzw. bearbeite sie, kenne mich mittlerweile richtig gut aus. Darum bewerbe ich mich nun, was hälst du davon mich zum Admin zu machen? :D Weil der Wiki wird langsam immer größer und da wäre ein aktives Mitglied wie mich sicher eine vorteilhafte Bereicherung, so könnte ich auch wichtige Änderungen vornehmen, die anderen zu stressig sind. :) Felix würde dem auch zustimmen, wenn er mal nicht da ist oder etwas anfällt, das er nicht kann, könnte ich es machen. Na gut dann lass ich mich mal überraschen und hoffe bald auf gute Neuigkeiten deinerseits. Gruß Alessio79 17:39, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Auch in dem Fall musst du mit MtaÄ reden und dir das Einverständnis von Felix holen. Ich habe nichts dagegen.--Richy8964 Disku 12:36, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Mein Einverständnis hat er. MtaÄ muss noch zustimmen. Felix. 15:35, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hilfsangebot Hallo Richy! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Fallout Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Gerade bei Spielen mit so einem enormen Umfang wie es bei der Fallout Reihe der Fall ist, sollte eine sehr klare und logische Infrastruktur vorherrschen, damit sich auch neue Benutzer schnell zurechtfinden. Falls dir Verbesserungsvorschläge einfallen kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, damit wir die Sache dann gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen können. Es ist gut zu sehen, dass ihr trotz des enormen Umfangs der Spielreihe ein sehr übersichtlich gestaltetes Wiki geschaffen habt, auf der man sich schnell zurechtfindet. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 08:15, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC)